Growing Up
by Breeze-Riddle
Summary: Every person eventually has to grow up in their life, even supernatural beings. Bella is already half way there when Alice shows up in her life again, but it's going to be a long journey before she's truly who she's meant to be. War, love, torture, loss, friendship, and power can change anybody - for the good or for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: The other night, as I was trying to fall asleep, I was hit with this little plot bunny. I immediately started writing and finished typing five chapters in one night.

I do not have a Beta, and while I looked over this chapter multiple times, I cannot promise perfect grammar, spelling, and punctuation. So please forgive my mistakes.

Disclaimer: All rights to the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer. If they had been mine, Edward never would have been part of the story line and Bella would belong to Aro. And vise versa. I mean, come on people, her gift was made for the man. Can you imagine having sex with someone as their life literally flashed before your eyes? What a horrible eternity that would be.

* * *

Chapter 1

Large, black eyes stared at me in disbelief before the small vampire launched herself at my body. I stiffened, not returning her fierce hug, and clenched my teeth. Why was she here? I haven't heard a word from her in sixth months and she just decides to randomly stop by? Like it's okay? Like nothing happened?

She seemed to realize I wasn't returning her embrace, and she pulled back to gaze at me in confusion and slight hurt, "Bella?"

I swallowed the snarl that was battling to rip from my throat and asked blankly, "What are you doing here, Alice?"

She didn't respond immediatly, just studied me - and understanding and resignation flashed in her eyes, "I am sorry, Bella."

My expression didn't change, "Why are you here?"

She swallowed, and I could tell she was a bit bewildered. From what, I don't know. Did she expect a happy response? That wouldn't be happening, I knew. The person she had known sixth months ago would have immediately forgiven her, them, him. But I wasn't that person anymore, and Alice was in for a rude awakening.

"I...I," she stuttered, and I felt a flash of amusement at seeing a normally smooth speaking vampire loose her composure. It vanished and my eyes narrowed when her face adopted a sad glare. She stared at me with anger and hurt and disappointment in her eyes. I raised an eyebrow, unimpressed and loosing the little patience I had at the show she was putting on.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked more harshly this time, and she flinched minutely before she resumed glaring.

"How could you do that to Charlie, Bella? I know we hurt you for not saying goodbye, but to try to kill yourself-"

Not saying goodbye? It hurt worse that she even left in the first place, nevertheless without a goodbye. My jaw clenched in fury.

"Stop," I commanded coldly, crossing my arms and she stared at me in shock, "If you had a vision of me jumping off a cliff, that was not a suicide attempt. It's called cliff diving, look it up. It's fun and I go with the Rez boys every weekend to jump. I do not need you or your family in my life to live happily, I was doing fine before you all showed up, and I was doing fine after. If that is all you came here for, you may leave."

She was frozen. There was a look of utter disbelief on her face, as well as a look of intense pain, and all I could feel at the sight was a slight twing in my heart. Because while I did love this girl - and I truly did - she had just abandoned me when I needed her, and for that, she did not deserve my sympathy.

"Bella," she whispered, her eyes beginning to look glassy, "I am sorry, and I know you have every right to be angry. I didn't wish to leave without a goodbye, it's just...you sent us away and...and I didn't know why. And it hurt."

My eyes widened, the iciness leaving my eyes at once, and my arms uncrossed to fall limply at my sides. I took a step towards the teary eyed vampire, and tilted my head in confusion, "I sent you away? How did I send you away, Alice?"

She looked at me, confused, "Edward told the family and I that you had decided you wanted a normal life, one without the danger of...bloodthirsty...vampires..." It began to don on Alice that what Edward had said wasn't true at all, and she looked at me in horror as she finished in a whisper, "That you loved us all but weren't strong enough to deal with this life."

My lips twisted into a bitter smile and I stared at her grimly. This time, when the vampire let out a strangled sob and flung her arms around me, I returned the embrace, relief and fury both battling at war inside of me. Relief, for knowing they never left with a choice. Hatred, for Edward-The-Motha-Fucking-Coward-Cullen. It had a nice ring to it.

Alice was shaking, little choked noises and sobs wracking her frame, and I buried my face in her hair and swallowed the heavy lump in my throat. My arms tightened around her small frame as a few tears slipped from my eyes and disappeared into her hair.

This whole time, I had been lied to. The Cullen's did care for me after all, loved me even. The joy I felt at this information was indescribable, and I could almost physically feel the hold in my heart begin to knit back together.

I had been led to believe by Edward that I had been a pet, simply a plaything to help pass the time. He had told me the family had only tolerated me for his happiness, and they had all known from the beginning it would never last.

My fingers clenched around Alice's designer shirt before I pulled back with a shaky sigh. I studied her beautiful face, remembering every detail I had forced myself to forget. The organized mess of inky black spikes, always perfectly styled, bouncing as she danced from place to place. A pixie like face and body; full, yet thin lips the color of rubies, a small, petite nose, large golden eyes framed by thick, black eyelashes, a pointed yet delicate chin, a small forehead with neatly trimmed, black arches, and a frame just barley reaching four foot eleven.

Alice was still my sister, I realized happily, and I felt an enormous amount of weight on my shoulders release. The people who I thought of as family did not betray me; on the contrary, most of the vampires still believed I had abandoned them.

"How is everyone?" I asked in a hoarse whisper, and she smiled sadly.

"They're...they haven't been the same since we left. Carlise has been throwing himself in his work, and is hardly ever seen. When I have see him, he always looks exhausted, as impossible as that is. Esme, she well...I won't lie to you. She cried for weeks after we left, and hasn't spoken much since. She looks as if she has lost a daughter." I grimaced, my heart tightening as I listened to her talk about the people who I have always thought of as second parents. But as I felt pain for their pain, my heart also swelled with love and joy. To think, I had thought they hadn't cared, that they had lied about their feelings of parental love - but yet, all this time, they had actually been mourning my absence.

I gestured for Alice to continue and listened intently.

"Emmett hasn't been...Emmett. He hasn't cracked any jokes since we have left, and I've seen him...I've seen his expression when he see's another human blush, see's someone trip. I don't think I've ever seen that look in his eyes before, as he's always been laid back and just all around optimistic. But now he's lost his little sister - he, he always saw you a bit like one would a twin. He misses his partner in crime."

My expression was twisted in pain as I thought of my big brother, and I had sat down heavily on the couch, rubbing my face roughly.

"Look what you did to your family, Edward." I whisper to myself, and waved for Alice to continue without look at her.

The couch dipped, and I looked sideways to meet Alice's sad gaze. She reached for my hand and squeezed it, "Believe it or not, but Rosalie hasn't been the same either," I let out a humorless snort but she just shrugged, "It is the truth. Part of it is seeing Emmett so heart broken, but I think she has realized how important you are to this family. That you are family."

I have Alice a small smile in appreciation, "And yourself and Jasper?"

At the mention of her mates name, her face fell, and she squeezed her eyes shut, "Jasper...he's dealing with everyone else's emotions as well as his own. He feels incredibly guilty about your birthday-"

"He shouldn't," I snapped, and Alice's eyes widened. I continued more softly, "He should not be feeling guilty. I was bleeding in a room with a coven of vampires, and he is an empath. He felt every bit of thirst everyone was experiencing, including Edward's. There was no way for him to control something of that magnitude. Yet he allowed himself to be dragged out of the house when he could have easily knocked everyone on their backs. He was amazing that night, and I'm so very proud of him. Didn't Edward tell him I said it wasn't his fault?"

Her jaw was dropped and she slowly shook her head, "No, he didn't. How could I have never realized?! What kind of mate am I?! I should have..." She shook her head and stared at me with astonished affection, "Would you mind telling Jasper that the next time you see him? He would feel..."

She shook her head again, angry at herself, as she trailed off, and I smiled at her, "Of course I will. I had been planning on talking with him after the accident, but as you know, that had been impossible."

She beamed and hugged me briefly yet tightly, "Oh thank you, Bella! And thank you so much for forgiving us so quickly!"

I shook my head and my lips quirked, "Alice, there's nothing to forgive. Edward lied to you all, it was in no way any of your fault's."

"Maybe," she said, "But we should have at least talked to you first."

My smiled faded and I nodded, "Yes, you should have. But I do not blame you for not doing so. You had just been told that your best friend, sister, and daughter did not wish for you to be in her life any longer. I understand that from your point of view, it would have hurt much worse to say goodbye."

Alice had an indescribable look on her face as she looked at me, as if she didn't know whether she wanted to smile or frown. She stated quietly, "You really have changed, you know."

I nodded, my face going blank for a moment before I gave her a small smile, "I have," I said quietly, "I needed to."

She nodded slowly with a sad look in her eye, "I guess you did."

As soon as she had finished her sentence, Alice froze and her eyes glazed over. I remember this expression clearly; she was having a vision. I kept silent and watched as her face twisted with anger and horror.

She was a blur as she jumped from the couch and began to pace, her phone in her hand as she dialed a number with blurred fingers. She began to talk rapidly into the phone before snapping it shut and appearing before me with a desperate expression.

"Bella, I don't want to ask this of you, but please," she begged grabbing my hand as I stood up.

"What's wrong, Alice? What did you see?" I questioned as calmly as I could as my mind started to race with worries. Was the family okay? Is someone hurt? Will someone be hurt?

"Edward...he's gone to the Volturi. Rosalie had told him you were dead and he plans to..expose himself so the Volturi are forced to destroy him."

My hands clenched as the fury raced through my veins, my knuckles white, and I narrowed my eyes, "He's trying to fucking kill himself? What about Esme? And Carlisle? That would break their hearts!"

Alice stared at me strangely before a faint smile made its way on her face and she giggled. I raised an eyebrow and her face was drawn in a serious expression once more, "Bella, I know how much he has hurt you, and I will understand if you decide not to help, but the only way to save Edward is for him to see you for himself. He's still my brother and I-"

She broke off, a sob leaving her mouth, an I gathered her into my arms, "Okay, Alice. I'll...come with you. But this doesn't mean Edward and I are getting back together. That will never happen."

She nodded, her eyes reflecting both sadness and gratitude, "I know, Bella. And honestly, after what he has done, I know he doesn't deserve you, and I completely agree with your decision on this."

I gave her a faint smile of appreciation before turning to fetch my passport and to write out a note for Charlie. I felt a tight vice grip my heart, and I blinked back tears of sadness, knowing Charlie was going to be devestated. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to be returning from this trip, whether because I am dead or was changed into vampire, it did not matter, the end result did not change for Charlie; I wasn't returning.

I dug around in one of kitchen drawers - ripped out a piece a paper from a spiral, grabbed a pen, and tucked my passport in my pocket.

Dad,

I'm sorry I won't be here when you arrive home from work. An old friend showed up at the house today with plane tickets for Italy. It's...a five to ten year trip, dad, but I hope you understand why I have decided to go. You know I always wished to travel, and I learned Italian because I've always wanted to live in Italy. This was a once in a life time opportunity, and I couldn't turn it down. I know I would regret the decision if I did. Please understand. I love you, and take care of yourself, old man.  
Bella

He would want me to do the right thing, I thought to myself, and I felt in my heart of hearts that I was currently walking on the right path. I let out a long sigh and set the note gently on the table.

I jogged up the stairs carefully, so as not to trip, and started gathering my most prized possessions in a bag. Pictures, my locket from my grandmother, an anklet Alice gave me, my Pack necklace, the ring my father gave me for my sixteenth birthday, my baby blanket, and a quilt my mother had sewn.

With the bag thrown over my shoulder, I stared around my room, taking in every detail- once, twice, thrice. I then nodded to myself, held my head up high, and walked out without a backwards glance. I had known since I first met the Cullen family that fateful day in their home that I would have to say goodbye to my human life sometime in the future. I had even told Edward, warned the foolish boy that I was in too deep. I hadn't been speaking of my feelings for him like I know he assumed; a human with knowledge of the supernatural world can never go back to the life they had led before. It just wasn't possible. I had tried to tell him, but he was stubborn.

He was a fool, and I had been right all along.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. No flames, please. If you find something dissatisfying, leave an educated comment or the review will be worthless.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hadn't planned to upload this chapter until a week or so passed, but since I start back at school tomorrow for my final year of high school, I said what the hell.

I have no Beta as of yet (anyone interested may message me) and I cannot guarantee that there won't be mistakes. I do read through each chapter multiple times and fix every error that I find, but some things my eyes will simply skip over; so I apologize now in advance.

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own the rights to any of the Twilight books and movies. That privilege belongs to Stephanie Meyer. If I had, many things would be different and Edward probably would have even be mentioned unless it was in passing.

So saying that, this is fanfiction, and I will twist and manipulate the world of vampires and shape shifters any way I please. Bella will be different from the norm, as I'm sure everyone has realized, and I will explain through flashbacks exactly why she is the way she is. If you have a problem with that, you should go back now and find something that will fit your tastes more.

I thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed, and I hope all of you will enjoy this story as it grows.

So now I bring you: Chapter 2. Enjoy.

* * *

I watched the scenery go by as Alice sped to the airport, mumbling under her breath with fingers twitching from her worry and abrupt visions. The fire was slowly bubbling in my stomach, licking the walls with their dark flames of fury. I've learned from experience that the fire will continue to rise, and the fuel will continue to flow. It will scratch and claw, kick and scream until the dark cloud will erupt into flames of black as it consumes everything near.

I had used to fear the inky black chaos, flinched away from the fire living and moving deep inside of me. I had cried myself to sleep many nights fighting the hurricane that had been stirring inside of my body. It had hurt and hurt and _hurt_.

_"Dad, I-I think something's wrong," I whispered, staring down at the table, "It...hurts. Everywhere."_

_I forced myself to meet his gaze, and flinched as he stared at me with pity and defeat._

_"Bella, I think it would be best if you went to live with your mother,"_

_I was shocked, "Wh-what? Are you kicking me out?"_

_He shook his head sadly, "No, Bella, I want you here, but...I'm not helping. You're not getting better. Can you even say Edward's name?"_

_The fires licked my insides and I flinched._

_Charlie sighed, "Your mother can help you, Bella. And she...wants you to see a therapist, honey."_

_Charlie didn't understand. He thinks Edward broke me, but he didn't. He thinks Edward turned me into this zombie, but he didn't. The fire only rose when I hate and loath and want to fucking murder. When my teeth are on edge with fury, and my hands are clenched into tight fists. And the fire...it burned me from the inside, swam trough my veins and left a trail of torched tissue behind._

_I inhaled deeply as I met Charlie's eyes without a hint of fear. He seemed taken a back, and I breathed calmly, "Edward Mason Cullen, Edward, Eddy, Edwin, Edward Cullen."_

_Charlie's eyes were wide and he stared at me with his jaw dropped, "I can say his name perfectly fine, don't understand what I am saying. I do not hurt because of Edward. I hurt because my anger has turned into liquid fire. It burns, daddy, it feels as if poison is running through my veins. I don't know what to do anymore, daddy. It just hurts. So. Fucking. Bad."_

_Charlie was gaping as I panted, and I bent over my torso to wrap myself in my arms, "It burns. It burns. It BURNS. I hate him, daddy. I hate him so much. I hate the Cullen's. How dare they abandon me? HOW DARE THEY?!" I screech the words, fisting one hand into my hair and jerking, "They promised me. So many promises. 'I love you, Bella'. 'You're my sister, Bella', 'You are worth it, Bella', 'Belsy, we'll be partners in crime forever', 'We'll always be there, Bella,'" I sneered, scoffing, burning in my chair. Why couldn't he see the flames? Can't he see the fire in my eyes? Why doesn't he just understand? "They lied and lied and LIED. And it makes me furious. And so I burn. What is this, daddy?"_

_Charlie was still. He was staring at me and I couldn't understand the emotions in his eyes. Resignation? Pain? Determination? Understanding? He understands? Truly?_

_I watched as he rose from his chair and sigh warily. He looked defeated and now it was I who didn't understand._

_"Bella, lets go sit in the living room. There is something that I need to tell you."_

And finally, I gave in. I embraced the chaos, accepted the fire into my heart, and adopted the madness into my mind. The change had been accidental and when I had regained conciousness, I had felt for the first time at peace. Dirty, naked, covered in flames, yet unhurt. Unafraid. _Whole_.

And surrounded by a pack of unnaturally large and wide eyed wolves.

I inwardly snickered as I remembered their expressions. Priceless.

_I let out a low moan as the blackness slowly melted from my mind and vision. I vividly recalled the all consuming fire I had felt before I passed out, and wondered briefly if that was how the vampire transformation felt. The thought left my mind quickly as my ears processed the sounds of crackling fire. My eyes shot open and I felt my jaw drop as I took in the dancing flames surrounding my body. My very naked body. I braced myself for the pain to hit me, grinding my teeth to prepare myself for the impact, but was pleasantly surprised when nothing happened._

_Interesting._

_I thought it was odd that I wasn't panicking or hysterical, but instead all I felt was contentment. The pain I had been feeling for the past few months was gone, ironically enough, and the hurricane that had been brewing was now peaceful waves inside of me. I felt more energy than I have ever felt before, more awareness, and the strength I felt flowing through my body startled me._

_What is this? I wondered. My mind flashed through memories of the Cullen's - I was pleased that the burning did not rise but a small flare in my chest - as I tried to remember anything of importance. I focused mainly on my conversations with Carlisle, and felt a flash of triumph as I recalled his explanation of the vampire royalty._

_Alec and Jane Volturi, known as the Witch Twins by their enemies, had been changed while tied to a stake to be burned alive. Their village had excused them of being witches after years of unexplainable acts that had seemed to be caused by the two children._

_Relief crashed over me as I realized this must be my gift, or at least part of if. That was the only explanation unless there were other supernatural beings out there and this was actually something completely different. I did not particularly care at this moment; I had time to research and test my gift, and I had other matters to attend right now._

_Like switching off the flames covering my body. As this thought crossed my mind, the fire vanished and I gasped, my back arching at the strange feeling of energy suddenly filling my body. That would take some getting use to._

_"Wow," I murmured, dazed and a bit high from the feelings swirling inside of me._

_I lay there on the ground, adjusting to the feeling of power emitting from my small form, and felt a slightly crazed smile curl across my face. Everything just felt so wonderful and I had the strange urge to cackle in glee. Gods, why had I fought so hard against this delicious power inside of me? It was intoxicating._

_With a blissful sigh, I pushed myself into a sitting position with my hands and froze. I blinked, staring at the shocked and unbelievably huge wolves standing just a few feet away from me. Can wolves even experience the feelings of shock? And what the hell have these animals been eating to be the size that they are?_

_I wasn't frightened - I instinctually knew I could immediately tap into the fire if I had the need to, but I also had the strange feeling that these wolves weren't a threat to me._

_I grinned, lifting one arm and wiggling my fingers at the animals, cooing,  
"Hello, puppies."_

_A few snorted and the black wolf - who I assumed to be Alpha from his slightly larger size - seemed to stare at me in amusement. He glanced briefly to his left at his Beta, a chocolate brown wolf, and headed off in a trot to the tree line._

_I raised one eyebrow in interest as a massive, tan, and familiar native walked into the clearing seconds later, only wearing cut off shorts that hung from his hips and clung to his large thighs._

_"Hello there, Sam. Nice weather we're having." I said cheekily with a smirk on my face and he snorted with disbelief and amusement._

_"Yes," he said dryly, tossing something in my lap, "Hello, Isabella."_

_I inspected the object that was laying across my legs and realized it was a shirt. Oh yeah, I was still naked._

_I stood, shamelessly, and pulled the shirt over my head, the bottom reaching just below my knees._

_"Thank you," I said cheerfully, smiling brightly at his curious and amused face, "It was starting to get nippy."_

_He snorted and shook his head, "I can't imagine how,"_

_I laughed and gave a small shrug, smirking, "Yes, that does seem a little hard to believe, doesn't it? Sooo," I rocked on my heels and gave him a winning smile, "Werewolf?"_

_He smirked, "Shape shifter, actually."_

_I nodded seriously, "That would explain the lack of full moon."_

_He laughed, bewilderment tinting his voice, "Who are you and what have you done to Isabella Swan? And would you mind explaining what exactly we just saw?"_

_At the mention of the others, I studied all of their forms curiously while I answered Sam's questions, "Nope, sorry to dissapoint but I am Isabella Swan. And I'm not really sure yet, this is a recent development."_

_The other wolves were watching with a mixture of emotions; amusement, curiousity, awe, disbelief, shock. A few seemed to be twitching towards the tree line, and I assumed they wanted to turn back into their human form. One paticular wolf caught my attention though and I grinned, waving, "Hello, Jacob. Long time no see."_

_Familiar brown eyes widened and the russet wolf let out a strangled sound. I just smiled and turned my attention back towards Sam, "Maybe we should go somewhere more comfortable," I suggested, "A few of your wolves seem antsy and wish to return to their human form."_

_He looked over at his pack and some nodded frantically while others just started walking away into the woods without his reply. Sam rolled his eyes and nodded, "Come, we will go to my home and talk."_

After that day, my already changed personality had been altered once more. I was confident, extremely so, and I always felt a sense of empowerment. Sadistic normally wouldn't have been a word I would use for myself, but I had noticed as the days past the rising feelings of vindictive glee and the icy coldness of something dark gripping my heart. My mind was more chaotic, random thoughts of amusement and word vomit being a result, but I didn't really mind. Life was much more entertaining when one can amuse themselves after all, and I've become very good at this practice.

I knew this wasn't normal - how could a gift change a persons personality after all? - but I couldn't be bothered to care. I probably should, I knew, but what was the point? This wasn't something I could change, I couldn't turn back time and go about things different, and in all honestly, I don't think I would if I could.

I loved the person I have become - she was strong, independent and powerful. I had been weak before but no longer. The old Bella was gone and the new and improved version has taken her place, and that is how it will stay.

I understood Alice was shocked by my new attitude, but it didn't seem to bother her much. Or the stress of this whole situation was pushing her feelings on the topic aside for a more appropriate time to address it. I felt a brief flicker of fear but it left just as quickly. Alice loves me, she will accept who I am now, as well as the rest of the Cullen's. I hope.

"They will," I kept the surprise I felt off my face and turned my head to look at the pixie like vampire. She was staring at me with a soft expression I cocked an eyebrow in question. She clarified, "The family will love you just as much, more so than before actually, so do not worry. Emmett," her smile widened and she grinned, "who already adores you, will practically worship the ground you walk on as he adjusts to being around someone so different from his little sister yet the same." The look on her face caused a mischievous smile to erupt on mine. She must have seen a prank of some sort as she looked both resigned and amused. She rolled her eyes at my mirthful expression and continued, "The rest will simply be happy for you and enjoy the new traits you have picked up. Do not worry, Bella, you will see."

The devious grin softened and I smiled at the vampire, "Thank you, Alice."

She waved one hand at me dismissively, "Of course, Bella. You are my sister, I'll always be there for you,"

I sent her a grin and relaxed against the leather seat, turning my body so I could look at her more comfortably. I smirked, "I'll hold you to that,"

At this, her face fell into a grimace and her eyes darted to the road and back to my face, "Bella, I know I already said this, but I'm so very sorry. I should have known Edward would do something this stupid, he's always been so goddamn self-loathing, but I never imagined he would lie to the family," she shook her head, her eyes flashing, "I hope I will be able to gain back your trust in time."

I stared at her silently, solemly, my lips pursed, and studied her expression. Her eyes were glistening once more, wide and regretful and brimming with sorrow. Her lips were twisted into a frown and I could see that her lower lip was trembling. I sighed, "I'll be honest with you, Alice. You are correct, I cannot say I trust you at the moment," she nodded, flinching slightly, "But," I smiled at her then, reaching across the car to squeeze her free hand. She looked hopeful and she returned the squeeze with one of her own, "I love you, and you are my sister, despite the events of the past year. I will always want you in my life, but it will take me some time before I can fully put my trust in you again."

A stunning smile was on her face, and her eyes were glittering with joy, "I love you, too, Bella. And thank you; not only for forgiving me and the rest of the family, but for also allowing us to be part of your life again,"

I shrugged, retracting my hand, "I cannot blame you for believing your brother of fiftey years, Alice. And not to change the subject, but have you had any visions yet of the outcome of this little rescue mission?"

She sighed in frustration, her hands clenching against the steering wheel, "Only flashes. I know we will be successful, I can see that, but I cannot make out anything else. I know something big will happen while we are there, but I just don't know what. Once we're on the plane to Volterra, I'll be able to focus more and get a better understanding,"

I nodded thoughtfully, "Will I die?"

She gaped at my casual tone before shaking her head with an amused smile, "No," she laughed, "You will not, thankfully. I have seen that," she looked curious, "How are you so calm about everything that has happened?"

I shot her a smirk, and shrugged as I talked around her question, "Today has been full of surprises, but so has the past few months. It is a relief to know that I will come out alive, and I would have been really pissed off if I had been killed to save Edward from his dramatic suicide attempt,"

I could tell she knew what I was doing, but she chose to drop it, understanding I wouldn't be saying anything now even if she pressed. I made sure I didn't accidently decide when I would tell the Cullens of the changes that have occurred, as I didn't want to spoil the surprise for Alice. I smirked at this, knowing her impatience and curiosity would soon start to eat at her, and stifled a laugh as an image of her pouting and stomping her foot came into my mind.

"Alright," Alice said, staring ahead, and I followed her eyes to see the Seattle airport coming into view, "I have already bought our tickets and the plane should be leaving in twenty to thirty minutes. Do you need anything?"

I shook my head, "I may get hungry later on while we're flying, but I can just order some food when that happens."

She nodded and then sent me a mischievous smile, "We'll need to get you a set of clothes to wear. Sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt just won't do."

I simply groaned, resigned to my fate.

* * *

Alright everyone, that's the end of chapter two. I hope it wasn't too confusing.. If it was, everything will eventually be explained as the story progresses.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This update is later than I wished for it be, but I was debating if I should delete what I wrote and rewrite the chapter. Often when I write, my hands start typing away with things that I hadn't planned and this was one of those cases. I decided to keep what I wrote and adjusted the story line a bit to fit in the new information.

* * *

An amused smile brightened Alice's face as she watched me pace, her legs crossed neatly from where she was perched on the sofa. I needed to call Sam to inform the Pack of the recent events, and I struggled to find the best way to approach this conversation; none of them would be happy. _Definitely..._

I pushed the thought away before it could fully surface - I had to get through the first part of this conversation before I could even muster the courage of finishing that thought.

With a defeated sigh, I decided to just wing it. There was nothing I could say that will calm the boys down, I just hope they don't see this as a betrayal.

After the fateful day of embracing my inner darkness, I had grown extremely close to the shape shifters. They were my brothers and sisters (although Leah wouldn't say the same) and I would be devestated if this caused them to hate me.

_No_, I thought fiercely,_ I won't let that happen._

I sat beside Alice on the couch, pulled my phone from where it was tucked snugly in my bra - Alice raised an eyebrow at this but I just smirked halfheartedly - and dialed Sam's number. I held my breath as I waited for someone to pick up, and released it when Jared's voice traveled through the phone.

"Isa!" He shouted cheerfully, and a small smile spread across my face at his infectious enthusiasm. He began to ramble excitedly and I relaxed into the couch to get comfortable as I waited for him to finish, "I wish you had gone to the beach with us yesterday, sister. You should have seen what Paul did to Quil," he laughed loudly, "You know Quil, always a little shit. So he decided he would try to push Paul off the cliff, but Paul heard him approaching, grabbed him, and threw him off the cliff instead! Quil screamed like a little girl!"

He laughed hysterically and I couldn't help but join in quietly despite my worry. Jared was always so refreshing - sometimes a little annoying, but I wouldn't trade his happy personality for anything.

As our laughter trailed off, I heaved a sigh and my smile faded, "Jared, is Sam there? I have something important I need to speak with him about."

"Are you alright?" He demanded, suddenly serious, and I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I...yes, I'm fine. Just go and get Sam for me please," he huffed though I could tell he didn't mean it, and it was silent for several minutes.

Finally, I heard Sam's deep voice, "Bella? Are you okay? Jared said there was something you need to speak to me about?"

I rubbed my face with one hand roughly and blurted out quickly, "Alice Cullen came back to Forks after she had a vision of me cliff diving, thinking I had killed myself," at Alice's name, he growled lowly, but I hurriedly continued before he could interrupt, "and she explained that Edward had lied to the family to get them to leave Forks after my less than pleasant welcoming. She had a vision of Edward trying to get himself killed because he thought I was dead. I knew I would feel guilty if he died because of me so now I'm on a plane to Italy to save him."

I winced when I heard the loud snarl and the sound of his clothes ripping. I could barley make out the cursing in the background and I wondered if anyone else had phased. I knew when I felt the blow to my heart that someone else indeed had. I shut down and covered the pain before I would double over, barley managing to stop myself from crying out.

He-

_No, Bella_, I scolded fiercely, cutting myself off and swallowing my tears, _not yet._

I didn't have to wait long for someone else to pick up the phone, and I withheld a groan when Paul was the one to do so. I was also a bit surprised as well; Paul was usually the first to phase when angry.

"Bella," he growled, "how could you go and run after that leech after what he did to you?! Are you planning to take him back? Live happily ever after with that sparkling bastard? You are part of this pack, not a fucking Cullen! Are you going to abandon the pack for your little bloodsucking family? And what about-"

My eyes narrowed as he shouted, a small flare shooting through my body and I hissed in annoyance, "You should know me fucking better than that, _brother," _I practically snarled the word, furious he could think so little of me, "Never accuse me of betraying the pack again or I will hit you with a fucking crow bar, do you understand me? I am not saving his suicidal ass because I still love the dipshit! If he dies now, it will be because of me, and I am not going to have that hanging over my head! So you can either pull your head out of your ass or give the phone to someone else, because I'm not dealing with this now! I already have too much to worry about!"

I was panting slightly when I finished, my hands clenched, and I struggled to control the fire that was screaming to be unleashed. I breathed deeply, closing my eyes and counting to ten, and allowed my hands to unclench as I felt the fury start to drain away. I glanced at Alice and was surprised at the contradictory emotions on her face. She seemed sad yet amused, curious yet patient. The patience threw me a little - she was _never_ patient. Ever.

Paul was silent from the other end before he sighed, "You're right and I'm sorry. I'm just worried for you," he said quietly, and I could detect the sadness in his voice though he tried to mask it, "I know you wouldn't betray the pack, you've proven yourself multiple times, but I also know you love the Cullens, even after everything they did to you. After all the pain they caused. How can the pack compete with that amount of devotion?"

I saw Alice flinch out of the corner of my eye, but I was focused entirely on Paul, my brother who had been betrayed many times by people who should have loved him unconditionally. My brother who's voice was laced with pain and defeat. My throat tightened and I spoke softly yet fiercly, "Do not speak such things, Paul Isaac Levi! I may love the Cullen's, but the Pack is my _family_. My number one base. You all have been there for me, no questions asked, even when I have been an insufferable bitch. Even when I was irrational with rage and sorrow. You are my brothers, my sisters, and I will _never_ leave you behind,"

I knew Alice would assume that I was just talking about the Cullen's departure, but without the pack, I would not have as much control over my gift and emotions as I do now. I probably would have hurt someone eventually, maybe even killed a person, but they had watched me while I was around others, trained me - treated me as if I was just a new wolf phasing, someone who was part of their pack.

I could live without the Cullen's, I have for six months now, but I don't think I could _ever_ live without my pack of overgrown dogs. Especially not-

I just prayed they thought the same, because I wasn't leaving this trip human. The Volturi would not allow it as it was against their laws, and since Alice has seen I would survive, the only other option was being turned. And family or no, vampires _were_ the natural enemies of the shape shifters, so I had no idea as to how they will react.

I cleared my throat, ignored the tickling in my nose, and closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling. Paul's voice startled me out of my thoughts, and I was surprised that his words matched what I had been thinking, "Bella," he sighed my name sadly, "I - we know what this means. We remember exactly who is in Italy, and we remember the leeches laws." His voice was slightly hoarse, but strong, confident, "And we both know that if you come back, if you are able to, you won't be human, and-"

Another voice suddenly came through the phone, and I lost the battle against my tears as I processed what Sam was saying, "And we are willing to accept this because you are our sister. Even as a leech, you are pack,"

A small sob left my mouth, and I smiled a watery smile, gripping the phone tightly against my ear, "I love all of you so much," I inhaled deeply, feeling a weight lift from my chest, "I...this isn't the end. I _will_ be back, but...I cannot promise it will be immediately. But I'll call whenever I can. Just because my life is moving in a different direction now, does _not _mean I won't need you, that I'm leaving you. Family does not leave family,"

As I said this, Alice inhaled sharply but I shot her a reassuring look and I could see she understood by the way she relaxed. The Cullen's did leave, though not by choice, but even then, their love for me did not leave their hearts. And that is the only reason why I could forgive them. They had fought and hurt and they had been confused, but through all of that, they had loved me - and that was what mattered.

"Sister," Sam said the word shakily, his voice rough, and my heart clenched in my chest as I heard the pain in his voice.

"Shh, brother," I cooed, wishing I could see his face and hug him reassuringly, "It is going to be difficult now, but you will see, things will be better in the future. I..." I hesitated, not knowing how to phrase this before I sighed and asked, "Sam, you trust _me_ don't you?"

I stressed the word subtly, hoping he would understand. When I heard his small inhale of remembrance, I know he did, "Yes, Bella. I do - we do. I know you will do everything you can to come back to us,"

I smiled, "I will. Now don't worry so much, Sam. You'll go gray,"

He laughed at my teasing, "It will be hard for us not to worry, but we will try."

"Good," I said, my smile dimming.

"This isn't goodbye, Bells," Jake's voice emitted from the phone, and I almost rolled my eyes at how typical it was that he knew what I had been thinking. But I smiled instead because it just showed how close we really were, "I trust you'll take care of yourself and come home. You're too stubborn not to,"

I giggled, "You're right, of course," I paused and then said quietly, "I love you, Jake. I'm going to miss you,"

He sighed heavily and said sweetly, though sadly, "I love you, too, Bells. Be careful, honey, and come home soon,"

"I promise, Jake. Take care of Charlie for me," I barley managed to swallow a sob at the thought of my father, and when Jacob spoke, his voice was slightly shaky.

"You know I will, Bells," I nodded though he couldn't see me, and waited for the phone to be passed along to the next wolf.

"I want a t-shirt," this time I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling at Jared's teasing statement. He laughed when I tsked in exasperation, but then adopted a tone of such seriousness that I was surprised it was still Jared speaking, "Isa, be careful. I know you - don't be too much of a crazy bitch. We don't need you getting yourself killed. The whole tribe would be devastated- well, most of them,"

"I am not a crazy bitch," I grumbled, pouting.

"Isa," he said warningly and I huffed.

"Jay, I know. Alice has already reassured me that I will come out of this alive. Or as alive as I can be,"

"I don't trust that leech, I trust you," he growled lowly, but even as he said this, the relief in his voice was palpable. He demanded, "Promise me,"

I licked my lips and vowed seriously, "I promise not to get myself killed, I promise to come home in one piece, and," my voice lightened and I teased, "I promise to be there for your's and Kim's wedding,"

He laughed in startled amusement, "You better, sister. Someone will need to catch those flowers,"

I giggled girlishly, my hand covering my mouth, "No, that'll be Emily,"

He guffawed, and Sam's booming laugh echoed in my ears, "You're probably right about that, chica,"

"Of course I am," I said teasingly, scoffing, "I'm always right,"

He snorted, "If that's what you want to believe,"

"Hey-" he cut off my indignant protest by giving a short laugh.

"Hush, you know I'm right. Now, I love you, Isa, be careful and watch your mouth,"

I pouted, "Fine. Ruin my fun," I then said softly, "I love you, too, Jay. Give Kim my love as well,"

"I will," was all he said before the phone was passed.

Quil hurried through his speech, "Love you, Hells Bells. Be safe and come back soon. He needs you,"

I flinched, swallowing hard, "Yeah," I croaked slightly, "Love you, too."

"Alright, here's Paul,"

"Bella," he said simply, his tone a mixture of worry, concern, and anger.

I managed to force down my emotions for just a little while longer and spoke as strongly as I could, "Paul,"

"You know what to do if something happens?" I immediately knew my answer.

"Raise hell,"

"Good girl. If you aren't home within a year, we will come for you and kill anyone in our way,"

Instead of fighting as I normally would have, I just said calmly, "That won't be necessary. I'll be home before you know it,"

His laugh was strained, "No, I don't think so. Love you, Swan."

"Love you, too, Levi. Don't get arrested again without me,"

He faintly muttered, "Yeah, yeah," before he was gone.

"Bella!" Seth exclaimed, and I stayed silent because I knew he had a lot to get out, "I'm going to miss you so much! Be super careful around the head vamps - remember not to bleed! And don't forget to yell at Doucheward! Man, I wish I could see his face when you do that. He won't expect it at all!" He rambled, a hint of hysteria in his voice. His tone switched from panicked humor to quiet depression in such a short amount of time that I was a little worried, "You're my big sister, Bella,"

I smiled sadly, "I know, little brother. Don't worry and let Leah take care of you. I love you,"

"I love you, too," his voice was small, and I frowned.

Before I could try to reassure him, Leah commanded by barking through the phone, "Get your ass back here as quick as you can, Swan,"

"Are you going to miss me, Leah?" I asked teasingly, halfheartedly.

"No," her voice had softened though and she said, "but this pack needs you. Now," her tone was once again hard and slightly mocking, "Here's Sam,"

I instantly stiffened, worry gripping my heart and mind racing. I had avoided thinking about it as best as I could until now but I couldn't any longer. Most of my worry was for one person - the only person who I haven't heard speak.

"Sam," I was stunned by my voice, by the agony that trembled through it. I licked my lips and tasted salt; a shaky hand rose to touch my wet cheeks.

Alice leaned towards me concernedly, a frown on her face as she studied me in confusion.

"Sam," I repeated shakily, almost desperately, "Where's Em..Embry?"

He sighed heavily, "Bella..." He hesitated, and it was enough to pull a sob from my throat. My shoulders began shaking and my free hand rose and pressed firmly against my mouth. Choked sobs where muffled but still audible, and I closed my eyes tightly, pain wracking my body.

"He's not taking it well," Sam said worriedly, his voice quiet, "When he heard, he phased and took off. I sent Quil after him, he should be back soon,"

I couldn't speak as I sobbed brokenly, my chest tight and burning. Alice's worried voice filled my ears, "Bella, breath!"

I sucked in air quickly through the gaps between my fingers and released it in a trembling breath, letting my hand drop in my lap. I knew Embry would take my leaving the hardest, and truthfully, I don't know how I was going to survive without him.

Our relationship really couldn't be described in words. The elders believe that Embry had imprinted on me, and maybe he had, but there was nothing romantic between us. The best way it could be described is a mixture of incredibly close best friends and inseparable twins. We were so tightly bound that usually the pack wouldn't see one of us without the other.

We are able to finish the other's sentences quite easily, we always knew what the other was thinking with just a look, and the most peculiar aspect of our bond was our ability to feel the others emotions. They were muted but strong enough to affect the other's mood.

I finally dropped the wall around his presence in my mind and allowed both his and my emotions to consume me. The phone fell from my hands, clattering against the floor, and the sobs wracked painfully through my body. I bent over, pressed both hands tightly to my mouth to muffle the noise and screamed.

Alice's panicked voice was firing questions at me but I couldn't understand what she was asking. All I could feel was the waves of white agony flowing through my body. I sobbed raggedly, my head starting to get fuzzy from the lack of air. What was I thinking, leaving Embry behind? I couldn't do this. I couldn't do this.

My head being forcefully lifted and then a slap across my face broke me out of my thoughts and even managed to stop the sobs. Though nothing could turn off the tears.

I looked up at Alice, stunned, and saw she was looking at me with extreme pity and concern. My hands fisted and the snappish comment died on my lips when she pressed the phone to my ear.

My anger instantly disappeared when I heard the choked crying noises coming from the other end. Even though he wasn't there, I couldn't stop my body from sliding off the couch and onto my knees, "Oh God," the words sounded strangled and I swallowed repeatedly, "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. God," I sobbed, "I love you, Embry. I'm so sorry."

The only thing I heard for the next five or so minutes was the sound of our crying. It physically hurt to be away from him, to hear his pain and to know I'm the cause of it. The intensity of our combined emotions made my head swell and my jaw to lock to stop the screams from escaping.

"Bella," Embry whispered, his deep voice shaky, "I...I can't..."

"Shh, darling," I murmured, my lip trembling, "Shh. I'm coming back, I'm coming back. I'm not leaving you, Em. I'm not. Shh,"

"When?" He gasped out, sobbing.

I clutched my heart as it tried to claw its way out from my chest, "As soon as I can. I promise. I love you. I love you. Shh,"

After several more minute passed, our crying tapered off and our breathing fell in sync as we managed to control ourselves and the pain from our separation.

I wished he was here with me, by my side, but I knew it was impossible. I had no idea how the Volturi would react to a shapeshifter and I didn't care to find out.

"Why does it hurt so much?" He asked, his voice small and quiet.

I whimpered, "I don't know, honey."

He was silent - and then, "Even imprints don't feel like this, Bella. What is this?"

I sighed, arranging my legs so I was sitting Indian style and leaned back against the couch, "I don't know. But it doesn't matter. I love you and that won't change."

"I love you, too, Bella," his voice was strained yet sincere, "I don't think I can last long without you. This pain..."

"I know," I sighed again, rubbing my face roughly, "I know,"

We were quiet, just listening to each other's breathing, and that small act alone seemed to calm me. I relaxed, leaning my head back to rest against the couch and closed my eyes.

Embry was the first to break the silence, "If you're not home within a week, I'm coming to Italy,"

My lips tightened and I shook my head, "Wait for my call first, alright? I don't know if it would be safe,"

"I don't care if its safe or not. I'll go insane if I don't see you soon," he spoke fiercely, his tone sharp.

I was silent as my mind furiously raced, but finally my shoulders slumped in defeat, "Alright. I promise if I'm not home within a week, I'll have Alice buy you a plane ticket,"

It showed how close our bond was that he didn't even argue about taking money from a vampire, "Good. And I expect phone calls at least twice a day."

I nodded quickly, "Of course. I'll probably be calling more than that,"

"I know," for the first time, I could hear a small smile in his voice and I finally allowed my lips to curve up as well.

I don't know how long we sat there, just listening to each other breath, but finally Embry sighed painfully, "I'm going to miss you so much,"

I swallowed, "l already miss you,"

"Yeah," he said, laughing humorously, "Me too,"

I sighed, reaching up to press my hand against my eyes, "Embry," I hesitated, dropping my arm, "Em, I'm not going to be-"

"Human?" He asks dryly, "I know. It doesn't matter,"

"You-" I croaked and then cleared my throat, "You don't care?"

There was a sigh and I somehow knew he was rubbing his face roughly with his hand, "I-no. You'll still be the same person, I know that. But-"

He paused, his voice worried, and then continued speaking, "The elder's won't support the pack being friendly with a leech, even if it's you,"

I frowned. I knew the elders would become a problem as soon as I accepted saving Edward, but it wasn't something I could change. They wouldn't understand the guilt I would drown in if I allowed the selfish bastard to off himself at the thought of my death - he was just a 'leech' after all.

The only reason the Pack was willing to accept my upcoming change was from all the work I put into changing their opinion on vampires; if I hadn't, I'm sure their view of me even as a human would be drastically different. When the Pack had first started interacting with me, they had been wary and mistrusting. In the beginning, I had thought their caution was a product of our first encounter - bursting into flames certainly isn't the best first impression - but I soon realized the cause was that I was 'the leech lover'.

I had approached the issue subtly, slowly changing their opinion of vampires from emotionless killers to the truth; who they had been as a human was who they were now, only intensified. 'Evil' humans made murdering, sadistic vampires, while those who had been innocent were part of the group of vampires who were considered 'good'. Of course, I had explained, all of this was relatively subjective, but that was the general gist of immortals. Paul, the most passionant of vampire haters, even agreed that the ones who hunted the humans who committed the most horrendous of crimes - rapist, child abusers, muderers, woman beaters - were welcome to the filth.

But the elders...they had refused to even consider that they had been wrong about the species, and a few had even grown hostile towards the wolves and I. If I returned to the reservation as a vampire and if the wolves allowed and accepted my change, I had no idea what they would do. Would they banish the wolves, claim them as traitors of the tribe?

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "I know, Em," I bit my lip, thinking, but couldn't find a solution. I weighed the chances of being able to talk the wolves into just forgetting about me so they would not be exiled, thus their imprints as well, but Embry spoke before I could decide.

"I know what you're thinking, Bella," he said, his voice slightly annoyed, "-and if you really believe we would leave you, you're more insane than we thought you were,"

I scowled, tugging on my hair, "Embry, there is a chance that they could banish the Pack from the tribe; would you really give up your people, your heritage for a leech?"

"That is only one possibility," he said calmly, "and not even a high one at that. They know it would be foolish to kick out their only protection against the supernatural, that would be their last option,"

I acknowledged that that was probably true, but that didn't mean I didn't worry, "I don't think sighing a treaty will fix this, Em,"

"No," he admitted, "It won't be so simple, but we can face what happens when the time comes,"

I almost argued against the suggestion, but finally sighed in defeat, knowing he wouldn't budge, "Fine," I said, pulling my phone away quickly to see the time - I've been talking to the pack for over an hour now, "I have to go - I still have a few calls to make before we arrive in Italy. I'll call Sam's after we meet with the Volturi to show that I am still okay, alright?"

"Fine," he said after a pause, his voice worried but steady, "I hope you realize what will happen if you do not?"

"I am aware," I sighed tiredly, knowing exactly what I was promising when I said I would call, "Give me three days,"

"Remember, Bella, if you're not back in La Push in a week, I'm coming to Italy," Embry warned, his voice serious.

Tightening my jaw, I swallowed, "I know," I wanted to protest, very aware that I would not be in the US in a week, but did not. There was nothing I could do about this, Embry would come to Volterra even if I told him not to; this way he wouldn't just barge into a castle full of vampires, guns blazing. That would only just get us all killed.

"I love you, Embry," I finally said, ignoring the dull ache in my chest, knowing it would be there until I saw my wolves again.

"I love you, too, Bella," he murmered, "Don't be reckless,"

"I won't," I said, fully knowing that that wasn't something I could promise, but agreeing anyways so he wouldn't worry.

I realized it didn't matter anyways when he scoffed, "Yeah right. Just be smart about it, Isa, and I'll see you soon,"

With that, the call ended and I sighed, setting my phone beside me and rubbing my face. This will be a long week.

* * *

Well, there's chapter three. I hope Bella's relationship with the Pack isn't too unrealistic, and there will of course be flash backs of her time spent with the wolves to explain exactly how they came to be so close. And over Embry, I will only say this: he will not effect Aro and Bella's relationship, so no, there is no love triangle going on there.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and reviews are always welcome.


End file.
